Dangerous Love
by Zeit Reise
Summary: Levi Ackerman, un agente secreto del gobierno de los EE.UU es enviado a rescatar a la hija del presidente y averiguar quien es el creador del Virus-T , el cual convierte a las personas en zombies. En el camino encontrara a un joven que hará de su misión un tanto imposible. [Riren/M-preg/AU/Resident Evil].
1. Era de extinción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. Y si los uso es para hacerlos gays y gozar de eso.

**Pareja: **LevixEren (Riren)

**Advertencias: **Relación homosexual, próximamente Lemon y M-preg. Así lo olvidaba, Eren muy coqueto, tímido de vez en cuando.

**Dedicatoria: **Le dedico este primer capítulo a Ariana (me metió al mundo maligno) y Mayra. A una no le gusta el yaoi, te hablo a ti Mayra.

**Nota: **¡Este es mi primer Riren! Abandone mi fandom (MI OTP). Esto está basado en el universo apocalíptico de Resident Evil. Por el momento es un three-shot , luego veré mas adelante la extensión de la historia.

**Dangerous Love**

**1.- Era de Extinción**

La población mundial está en lo que se llama "Era de extinción" , debido a la aparición reciente del Virus-T , esparciéndose rápidamente alrededor de todo pueblo, ciudad, estado y por ultimo... mundo.

Como todo virus, tiene efectos mortíferos en las victimas, destruyendo cualquier célula viva en el organismo y apoderándose de ella proporcionando energía, lo cual solo activa las neuronas motoras. Esto hace que despierte las necesidades primitivas y básicas. La cual es alimentarse.

La víctima, a la cual después de un tiempo denominaron zombi, al ser proporcionada por la energía proporcionada por el virus ya no hace necesaria el funcionamiento del sistema respiratorio como el metabólico, haciendo de los pulmones y el corazón órganos prácticamente innecesarios.

Y lo que conmociona aun mas es que los zombis tienen la particularidad no muy beneficiosa de regenerarse, sin importar que extremidad le mutiles, volverá a crecer. Sin embargo, tras varios sacrificios que hicieron muchos por encontrar aquel "punto débil" lograron localizar en la parte baja de la cabeza, la nuca, que con solo un disparo o cortada en aquella parte se daría por terminada la "vida" de este ser.

Aun se desconoce el paradero de los responsables creadores del Virus-T, ya que debe haberlos, pero si se sabe donde inicio todo...

**(...)**

El helicóptero descendía desplegando fuertes ventiscas de viento, descendió de allí un hombre de cabellos azabaches y baja estatura, que a pesar de eso tenía un porte intimidante. Después le siguieron una serie de policías. Cogió su celular al sentirlo vibrar, estaba recibiendo una video llamada.

—Habla, Zoe –contesto con un tono grave, no quería perder su tiempo.

—Levi, no olvides para que estas aquí- le recordó la castaña- es por...

—Lo sé, por la niña mimada del presidente- termino la oración con fastidio

— ¿Cuál es tu ubicación actual?-pregunto con la intención de recopilar datos.

—En un edificio de la ciudad Shiganshina, completamente desolado...de seguro evacuaron a todos

—Te equivocas, este es el inicio de todo, aquí se produjeron los primeros acontecimientos de infectados por el virus-T...nadie sobrevivió, o al menos eso se sabe. El gobierno se entero muy tarde y bueno, aquí estamos

—Te comunicare de cualquier cosa que descubra, pero por el momento no me estorbes –dijo bajando las escaleras para por fin llegar a las calles.

—Bien. Oye Levi- llamo con tono firme

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Buena suerte enano! ¡Que no te coman! Y no te vayas a follar un muerto, eso es considerado necrofili...-antes de que pudiera terminar fue colgada por el azabache

—En casos como este, te atreves a bromear. Tch –chasqueo la lengua con molestia

Saco su arma y se pego en la pared. Detrás de ellos se ubicaban sus compañeros, avanzo observando a aquel lugar en la destrucción total, no le sorprendía ya que los zombis "nacieron" allí.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- pregunto mientras iban a paso ágil un hombre con un corte muy parecido al de Levi.

— ¿Ves aquella edificación?- señalo aun sin dejar de vigilar a sus alrededores.- allí es donde se encontraba el mandatario de este lugar, iremos hacia allá

Asintieron todos siguiéndolo. No necesitaba decirse que el estaba al mando de la operación.

Encontraron una estación policial abandonada e ingresaron en busca de municiones en caso de emergencia.

—Tomen todo lo que posiblemente necesitemos-ordeno Levi, indicando que se dispersasen

El simplemente se coloco en el marco de la entrada, estaba todo tan sucio allí dentro. Le asqueaba solo la idea de pensar en tocar alguna de esas cosas con moho.

Un estruendo alarmo a todo, Levi corrió desde donde provenía el ruido, encontrando a uno de sus compañeros tirado en el suelo forcejeando con uno de ellos. Un zombi.

— ¡No te muevas Erd!- grito apuntando su arma hacia su cabeza, y dándole un tiro cayó sobre el rubio.

—Me salve por un pelo gracias...-al ver que se le aproximaba su superior, temió lo peor. Pero vio como se agachaba hacia el zombi y sacando una navaja le daba un corte en la nuca.

—Recuerda, si no le das en la nuca, no muere- pego con fuerza la navaja al pecho de Erd- ¿Queda claro?

— ¡Po-Por supuesto señor!- asintió con nerviosismo poniéndose en posición de firme

— ¡Se encuentran todos bien!- apareció alarmado Auruo junto a Gunter.

—Deberían ser más rápidos- regaño Levi- si yo no aparecía, el moría.

—Disculpe, es que...-se le ponía la piel de gallina a Auruo- ...tiene que verlo usted mismo señor

Lo guio hasta el estacionamiento de la estación, Gunter pidió que se mantuvieran quietos y que miraran por detrás de una esquina.

Allí, decenas no,...cientos de zombis deambulando en busca de comida. En busca de ellos.

—Debemos escapar- se acobardo Auruo

—Si solo viniste aquí para arrepentirte y regresar, mejor sal y que te coma uno de esos cadáveres andantes-musito Levi. Saliendo lentamente del escondite- vamos

Como si hubieran esperado que alguien se dignara a salir. Los zombis avanzaron hacia donde se encontraban, con deseos insatisfactorios de alimentarse.

El ruido de disparos junto con varios de los cuerpos caer era lo que se escuchaba en el desolado ambiente.

— ¡Disparen a las piernas, eso impedirá su movimiento!- anuncio el azabache quien con su arma hacia lo posible por disparar en la nuca de aquellos seres.

Sin importar cuantos dejaran tirados en el suelo, el sonido de los disparos atraían aun más.

— ¡Gunter!- soltó un grito ahogado Erd- Te ayudare.

Le dio un disparo al zombi que estaba en su encima y lo aparto, para después darle el balazo definitivo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien...- fue interrumpido por la voz de su superior y de paso el jalo que le dio dejándolo tras él.

— ¡Aléjate de él!- apunto el arma hacia su compañero, y observo el rostro de su compañero desfigurándose, y como avanzaba aquella herida- se está transformando

Apretó el gatillo. Dando paso a su muerte.

Que si dolía, si dolía. Acabar con la vida de un compañero, sin que este haya hecho nada. Pero no a Levi, ver gente morir o asesinarlas, era algo tan común como ver el sol salir cada mañana.

—Señor se acerca- aviso sudando frio Auruo ya disparando sin precisión victima de la presión.

—Apoya a Erd, yo me encargo de ellos- de su espalda saco una escopeta, con solo un disparo acababa con dos de esos monstruos en un instante.

El ajetreo no terminaba y ya la noche oscura dominaba. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que se estuvieran alejando, aquello era extraño...y nuevo.

—Se-señor- murmuro por lo bajo Erd, temblando a más no poder

El azabache también se quedo estático.

Un licker, justo parado sobre un camión. No tenía ojos, pero sentía su presencia.

—No te muevas-susurro Auruo a su amigo, sin moverse.

Los reflejos de Ackerman entraron el acción al ver un zombi acercándose a ambos por detrás. O los comía aquel zombi o era el licker. No lo pensó dos veces, cargo la escopeta y disparo al zombi.

El licker lo sintió y fue directo hacia el azabache, movilizándose con esas cuatro patas. El se preparaba para disparar cuando...

— ¡Aléjese! -Erd dio múltiples disparos al cuerpo del licker. Llamando su atención.

"Idiota" fue lo que pensó Levi, al alejarlo de él.

Seguía disparando sin cesar, y como si nada expulsaba las balas de su cuerpo dejándolas tiradas mientras avanzaba. Levi simplemente estaba acorralado por un grupo de esos muertos andantes. No podía siquiera mirar a sus compañeros, disparaba para mantenerse vivo.

— ¡Señor aléjese! –Auruo grito, el azabache observo como lanzaba algo hacia ellos.

Una granada. Levi se alejo lo más rápido posible evitando la explosión que se deshizo de la multitud. Al quedar libre se aproximo hacia el licker, dando unos últimos disparos. Cayo dejando como evidencia un charco de sangre.

—Lo lamento no pude hacer nada- se disculpo Auruo al lado del cadáver de Erd- la lengua del licker atravesó su corazón.

—Discúlpame a mí, ustedes todavía eran novatos- se arrodillo acomodando los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos- a pesar de pasar varios años de entrenamiento...no los prepararon para estas situaciones, los enviaron por la fuerza, no debí permitirlo.

—Nadie se ofrecía a venir, así que tomaron esas medidas señor- ambos miraron a su alrededor, ya no había nadie.

—Larguémonos, vamos hacia donde el mandatario- dejo sobre los cuerpos su chaqueta, quedando con una camiseta negra.

**(...)**

Con una fuerte patada cayó al piso la puerta donde se encontraba el mandatario de aquella ciudad.

—Está desierta, y se llevaron todo- miro que no había nada

—Podría asegurarte que después de la aparición del virus ellos fueron los primeros en irse, o al menos intentarlo.- movía la cabeza en diversas direcciones empuñando su arma justo con esta.- no hay nada aquí, vamos a la segunda planta.

Subieron con suma cautela cada escalón, mientras el hombre de ojos color miel apuntaba la linterna, ya que no había luz. En eso escucharon un leve gruñido proveniente del techo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Auruo conmocionado

—Mantente alerta- opto por decir solo eso.

Una vez en el segundo piso siguieron por el corredor, el objetivo era buscar la oficina.

—Alto- dijo parando en seco mirando desde una esquina- hay dos cerca y uno al final del corredor.- ahora

Ambos salieron disparando en las piernas, dejándolos inmóviles. Tenían suerte que su regeneración tardara.

—Cayeron- confirmo Levi dejando de disparar e indicándole a Auruo que se detuviera.

—Pronto llegare-...pero que- algo había caído en el rostro del hombre.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un...

—¡Ahh..!- grito haciendo que el licker que estaba pegado en el techo actuara, con aquella larga lengua atravesó el hombro de Auruo, haciéndolo desfallecer en el suelo.

— ¡Con una mierda!- saco su escopeta disparando a su cabeza sin éxito, se movía de un lado a otro.

Corrió hacia aquel fenómeno y subió a su espalda dándole vario golpes con la escopeta dejando al licker aturdido.

—Acabare con tu sufrimiento maldito fenómeno- dicho esto disparo.

Salió de su encima directamente donde el otro y lo tomo del brazo levantándolo.

Oh no.

—Mi hora llego señor, fue un honor por lo menos tener una misión con usted- dirigía su arma a su cabeza

—No hagas ninguna locura Auruo, aun hay solución- extendió su mano hacia el

—No señor, ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo mirando su ropa rasgada por la herida, la transformación comenzaba.- mándele mis saludos a Petra por favor.

¿Petra? ¿Quién diablos era ella? Pensó el azabache.

El disparo hizo eco en el pasadizo. Dejando como final la muerte del último hombre.

—Tch.-ya no tenía a nadie, estaba solo

Recordó otra de las razones por la cual ningún hombre acepto la misión con él, siempre pensaba que cada persona que estuviera con el acabaría su vida. Aparte que todos los escuadrones decían eso sobre él, prefería trabajar solo.

Si moría

A nadie le importaría.

Ni siquiera a el mismo.

**(...)**

Abrió la ultima puerta, ya harto. Tenía que ser del tamaño de una mansión aquel puto lugar. Ya había llegado a la oficina, se acerco al escritorio y abrió los diversos cajones, sacando diversos archivos.

"Archivo T" .Decía en uno de ellos.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer y resaltar los datos importantes.

—Umbrella- susurro por lo bajo el nombre de una compañía que estaba marcado en el papel.

Sintió algo frio detrás de su cabeza haciéndole leve presión, dejándolo estático.

—Vaya, ¿Se puede saber que haces por estos rumbos, señor?- era una voz coqueta y firme.

El aludido solo rodo los ojos, sé agacho rápidamente y con su pierna derribando a quien le apuntaba haciendo que soltara su arma, para luego colocar un pie en su pecho y apuntar con su arma propia.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo- respondió inmutable

—No me gustan los hombres altaneros- afilo su mirada, mas no pudo superar a la del mayor.

—Los mocosos no deberían meterse en cosas de adultos- saco su pie de sobre su pecho.

—Al igual que los adultos no deberían meterse en cosas de mocosos ¿No es así?- respondió sonriente- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Levi Ackerman- respondió sin apartarle la mirada- Tu nombre mocoso –ordeno

—Eren Jeager- respondió aun sonriendo- se supone que esta ciudad está completamente desolada, que es lo que te trae por aquí

—A lo mejor necesitas anteojos- le miro fastidiado-agente secreto

—Ya no es secreto si ahora yo lo sé.

—Tú preguntaste... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Vine en busca de mi novio, el no sabía de que esta ciudad estaba infestada de zombis- agacho la cabeza con signos de preocupación.

—Pues ya debe estar muerto- sentencio

—Una persona normal alentaría en estos casos como, "no te preocupes tu novio estará bien"

—Pues fíjate que yo no soy prácticamente "normal"

—Ya lo note- volvió a sonreír

—Quita esa puta sonrisa de tu cara Jeager- chasqueo la lengua

—Es inevitable-su rostro cambio a completa neutralidad- ¿Qué vienes a averiguar?

—Sobre el virus-T

—No es muy inteligente venir donde se produjeron los primeros casos, tal vez empezó todo aquí y se creó en otro lado, ¿Viniste solo?

—No, pero termine solo.- aquella monótona mirada reflejaba un toque de agonía, que pudo percibir el castaño- mi compañero esta muerto en el corredor de afuera.

—Ya se me hacia raro escuchar un grito, creí que se estaban violando a alguien- dijo sarcástico, al ver que no le hizo ni un poquito de gracia al mayor cerro la boca.

—Deberías estar buscando a tu noviecito desaparecido mocoso- dijo para que de una vez se largase

— ¿No se le hace raro que tenga novio? O sea que sea gay

— ¿Crees que me importa tu vida? La gente hace lo que quiere, al igual que tu mocoso gay

El castaño hizo un puchero.

—En ese caso ¿Le importaría acompañarme?- pidió

—Si me importa, mejor dicho no te acompañare-mascullo, no le gusta socializar con niños, claro que no.

—Ya tiene lo que busca- dijo leyendo los informes- el creador trabaja en la compañía Umbrella

El azabache miro su mano ¿Cuándo carajos había tomado los archivos que tenía en su mano?

— ¡Devuélveme eso!- arrancho los papeles de su mano, este solo soltó una risita.

—La base central se encuentra en Trost, la ciudad vecina-asiente- al menos eso dice allí

A Rivaille se le hinchaba una vena y le daba un tic en el ojo.

—Está bien, vamos a buscar a tu novio, más bien vamos a buscar su cadáver

—Eso es alentador Levi

**(...)**

Tras varias horas de búsqueda implacable, no habían rastros del a que Eren dijo llamar "Joe", incluso el nombre era más falso que el de una película que ni llego a la taquilla.

—Ya ríndete, solo hemos visto hasta ahora centenares de cadáveres-miro a sus alrededores y no había ningún rastro de zombis

—Ellos son menos activos durante las noches, uno que otro encontraras moviéndose- este chico era telepata o alguna clase de fenómeno aun no descubierto

Eren paró en seco, fijando su vista en una mujer de cabellos castaños.

— ¿Hay algún problemas?-pregunto Levi mirando su paro repentino.

—Nada importante- desvió la mirada, estaba dolido- a lo peor Joe, está muerto

—He esperado un buen tiempo para que al fin lo admitieras mocoso.-la mano del de piel tostada le tapo la boca. Este le iba a pegar un buen golpe cuando.

—Shhh...Allí vienen-advirtió- ¿No querrás que te coman o sí?

Otra vez ese maldito tono coqueto que tanto lo fastidiaba.

Ambos se pegaron a la pared y paso a paso se alejaban de los Licker que olisqueaban el lugar, sabían que había alguien pero no sabían en qué lugar precisamente.

—Ah...-los ojos verde aguamarina del castaño se abrieron de par en par. Quería estornudar

Justo antes de que hiciera ruido alguno. Una mano cubrió su boca.

—Puto Eren me llenaste de bacterias- miro asqueado su mano

Antes de que pudiera disculparse con Levi, con su pie derrumbo un motín de latas cayendo estrepitosamente, haciendo el ruido que ellos se esforzaban por no ocasionar.

—Eren...

— ¿Qué pasa Levi?

—Corre- dijo serio y calmado al ver que los Licker se acercaban

—Claro, como no...

Mientras corrían el azabache volteaba de rato en rato dando disparos.

— ¡Rápido aquí!- señalo Eren una compuerta subterránea.

Entraron ambos cerrando las puertas justo detrás de aquellos monstruos deformes. Una de las garras del licker atravesó aquella compuerta dando precisamente en el brazo del azabache.

—¡Ugh..!- hizo una mínima mueca de dolor

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, veía doble y entre ellos la mirada preocupada de un niño. Que no supo si era realidad o su imaginación, pero estaba sangrando. A diferencia de el...

Eren se hacia las heridas solo.

* * *

**Informe de Eren N°1**

Acabo de localizar a Levi Ackerman, como me lo ordenaron. Esta herido.

Su capacidad de supervivencia y coraje en sumamente admirable. El es difícil de persuadir. Necesito averiguar un poco más sobre el virus, el me será de ayuda. Es una lástima que tenga que matarlo al final. Pero por el momento tengo que sobrevivir a su lado.

Ahora que me percato, es atractivo. De seguro ando mal de la cabeza.

* * *

**Los licker son unas especies de zombis mutantes que aparecen en el videojuego, tiene una lengua muy larga y no tienen ojos lo cual les hace guiarse de sus otros sentidos, siendo más efectivo el del oído.**

**Revelare que yo no soy buena narrando (obviamente) además que yo sirvo más para hacer fic de humor no de terror o suspenso.**

**Bueno todos los fics que hago es para saciar mis hambres incontrolables de yaoi(?) y como dije alguna vez...haría un Riren –siento que me quemare en el infierno- Dentro de unos días actualizare Mi amado dueño. Aquí hay lemon mas adelante, me dan ganas de hacer un M-preg y no sé por qué. **

**Si les gusto, déjenme un lindo review :3 a mi me suben los ánimos y me dan ganas de continuar mis historias cuando lo hacen. **

**Zeit . (la que las quiere e idolatra, pero si no les hace un altar es porque es pobre)**


	2. Infectado

**2.- Infectado**

¿En qué rayos pensaba? Esta era su oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla.

Miro por breves instantes su mano ensangrentada, recordando por un momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer; chasqueo la lengua enojado. Odiaba el maldito instinto que tenia de ayudar a otro, sea o no enemigo.

Saco por dentro de su bota un cuchillo, era practico para él llevar armamento escondido bajo sus prendas. Era el momento exacto para atacar, viendo al azabache con la guardia baja y...herido.

Sacudió su cabeza borrando cualquier pensamiento que lo desviara de su objetivo principal, alzo el puño con el cuchillo apuntando a su pecho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de arremeter contra su cuerpo, un sonido entrecortado lo hizo detenerse dejando su cuerpo envarado. Parpadeó para salir de su trance, miró como su "victima" respiraba un tanto agitado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No supo como explicárselo a su mente en ese instante, pero sintió un nudo en su garganta a la vez que un calor en su pecho lo abrumaba. Dejo el arma filosa de lado y observo su mano, que aun desprendía ese líquido carmesí y ligeramente espeso.

—Me arrepentiré de esto—miro la profundidad de la herida provocada por el licker en el hombro del agente y deposito su mano ensangrentada sobre esta, ejerciéndole presión. Recibiendo varias muecas de incomodidad por parte de Levi.

Apartando su mano espero a que pasara. Y sucedió; un vapor caliente se desprendía de la herida, que poco a poco se cerraba dejando como marca una notoria cicatriz. Eren ya no sentía las sensaciones que hace rato lo molestaban, una incógnita apareció en su mente.

Dejó sus preguntas de lado, miro como la respiración del agente se regularizaba mientras que parte del polo negro estaba desgarrada. Para evitar cualquier infección, el castaño rasgo la parte derecha de su pantalón ya que no tenia vendajes, dejando al descubierto su muy bien formada pierna y ligeramente bronceada.

Cubrió con la tela lo que quedaba de la herida, apretándola un poco y dejando un pequeño nudo; lo dejo descansar mientras él se sentaba en un rincón del lugar donde se habían refugiado temporalmente del peligro. El cansancio lo estaba consumiendo, acomodo su cabeza en la pared para después quedarse dormido, el sueño le permitiría aclarar sus ideas.

Por la ventana logro entrar un brillo dirigido precisamente a los ojos de Eren, molestándolo aun dormido; despertó sintiéndose algo incomodo. No recordaba haberse recostado en el suelo ¡Y mucho menos haberse atado las manos por detrás y los tobillos! Encorvándose hacia atrás espero sacar su cuchillo dentro de la bota, rebusco sin encontrar nada. Es más, no portaba para nada sus armas y cartuchos, se sentía desnudo sin ellas; no necesitaba pensar dos veces para saber quien le había atado mientras dormía. Buscó con la mirada rastros del azabache sin tener éxito alguno, antes que éste entrara en pánico, el sonoro chocar de la puerta contra la pared al abrirse lo asustó.

Levi entro con total naturalidad mientras que el castaño solo pensaba en asesinarlo apenas se liberara de las sogas que lo mantenían atado. En eso sintió como era levantado y llevado hacia afuera. No se había atrevido a abrir la boca hasta que con brusquedad fue lanzado al asiento trasero de lo que parecía ser un Volkswagen.

— ¡Desátame ahora mismo!—exclamó moviéndose inquieto.

—No estás en posición para darme ordenes, mocoso—se sentó en el asiento del conductor y giro la llave para encender el vehículo. —Durante el viaje no quiero ni una palabra proveniente de ti.

Encendió el motor, dando inicio al largo recorrido que probablemente no sería nada fácil si se encontraban con alguno de esos muertos andantes. En parte tendría que agradecerle a ese mocoso sobre darle una pista sobre Umbrella, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a Trost.

Ackerman supuso de paso que el castaño no le obedecería en eso de quedarse callado, ya que le gritaba, tanto así que tuvo que amordazarlo para que se callase. Más eso no fue suficiente ya que se trataba de liberar, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la parte trasera del Volkswagen.

No era su especialidad el cuidar niños.

—No puedo dejar que me tenga como un maldito prisionero— pensó mirando el cielo que tomaba un color claro, ya comenzaba a amanecer.

Había sido muy inteligente de parte del agente quitarle todas sus armas; una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eren que ni se noto por la mordaza, al tocar la plantilla de su bota se encontró con una pequeña navaja que fue desapercibida por Levi.

Agradecía que su cuerpo fuera flexible, con cuidado saco la navaja de su bota. Con el menor ruido la cogió, cortando de a poco las sogas que le ataban los tobillos, junto con las que tenían atrapadas sus muñecas. Lanzó un leve quejido de dolor con las marcas que le dejaron, vaya que ese hombre tenía fuerza.

Con sigilo fue acercándose al agente con la navaja en su mano. Ya era momento de tener un problema menos.

—Gusto el haberte conocido, agente Levi.

Dispuesto a atacar para dar fin a su vida de una vez por todas, sin embargo, fue detenido al momento de estar la navaja a pocos centímetros del pecho del agente. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron sorprendido de cómo pudo reaccionar tan rápido a su ataque.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Levi lo jaló, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto al lado de éste. El castaño lo miro de reojo, con su rostro aun inmutable y mientras que con un brazo era lo suficiente para mantenerlo apresado, con la otra manejaba con tranquilidad.

—No eres rival para mi, mocoso— presionó aun más el cuerpo del otro contra el asiento.

—Ngh...—Soltó un quejido de incomodidad, solo una de sus piernas se encontraba en los asientos traseros. — me vengaré de esto...

—Ya quiero verlo.

Un sonido capto la atención de ambos, el castaño solo dirigió la mirada de donde provenía tal ruido; de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del azabache. Levi sacó con molestia su celular, no necesitaba ver el nombre para saber quien estaba solicitando video llamada.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Zoe?— masculló con amargura

—Se supone que tú debes mandarme un reporte sea en audio o mensaje cada 10 horas, en eso quedamos—su rostro no se veía del todo contenta, señalando posibles malas noticias.

—Surgieron ciertos inconvenientes en el camino—señaló sin ánimo alguno.

—Y... ¿Donde están los otros?— esa pregunta sorpresiva tensó el ambiente.

El azabache detuvo el vehículo de golpe, si el rostro de Levi de por sí es inexpresivo, ahora parecía que careciera de sentimientos. El solo recordar cómo cada uno de sus compañeros atacados por aquellos seres que desde su aparición repudiaba tanto. Cubiertos cada uno de su propia sangre y sin poder hacer nada, más solo dejarlos ahí como una simple vida sin valor.

—Cumplieron con su trabajo, a un alto costo. Aparte de eso, no puedo mencionar nada más.

—Bien, supongo que...añadiré eso al reporte— no podía decir siquiera una palabra de consolación a su compañero y amigo, ya que estas prácticamente valen nada, eso era lo que creía.

—Si eso era todo lo que querías decir, adiós.

—Espera, lo que veo ahí... ¿Es una pierna?

—Te refieres, ¿a esto?— dijo atrayendo al moreno a su lado, mostrándolo a Hanji.

— ¡P-pero...se supone que no hay nadie habitando allí! ¡Estaba confirmado!

—Lo encontré divagando por una oficina, te lo llevaré una vez termine con lo asignado.

— ¡AHHHH! Pero si eres tan lindo, espero no planees hacerle algo a este chico Levi— sonrió sacándole un chasquido de molestia al azabache. —Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eren— no tenia ánimos para hablar, menos con una amiga del agente.

—No quisiera causarte preocupaciones Levi, pero quisiera saber cuál es tu ubicación actual.

—Camino a Trost, no hay nada en Shiganshina. Solo zombis y jodidos licker.

—En ese caso te quiero decir que se han encontrado personas, que por otros medios han descubierto lo que intentas hacer y que probablemente de ahora en adelante no estés solo respecto a tu búsqueda, Corporación Umbrella está siendo estudiada de manera sigilosa así que, te sugeriría tener más cuidado— la castaña acomodó sus lentes soltando un suspiro— Hanji Zoe fuera.

Ackerman subió la palanca y se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la ciudad Trost; miro al castaño que hace breve momentos se había soltado de su agarre mientras aun hablaba con Zoe, pero solo permanecía quieto.

—Te reusaste a querer apuñalarme y huir.

Los segundos pasaban y no recibía respuesta. El agente arqueo una ceja al ver lo increíblemente pálido que estaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Te mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Le aterraba el simple hecho de pensar que probablemente ya estaban siendo seguidos.

"Se han encontrado personas, que por otros medios han descubierto lo que intentas hacer y que probablemente de ahora en adelante no estés solo". Una clara declaración hacia él. Lo que quedaba por hacer era permanecer del lado del agente, sin levantar sospechas, un mínimo aspecto que lo delate seria su fin.

—Lamento lo de tus compañeros.

—Deja eso de lado, no es importante. Solo cállate. —aceleró provocando ruido impidiendo que el chico hablase.

El celular de Ackerman volvió a sonar, si era Zoe de nuevo él mismo se aseguraría que al salir de la mugrienta ciudad le daría su merecido por joder tanto. Irritado sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, se fijó bien en lo que era, topándose con un mensaje de parte de la mujer.

_"__No estaría mal vigilar a ese chico que va contigo"_

Volteó a mirar a Eren, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el desierto que recorrían para llegar a Trost. Lo que alguna vez fue un lugar habitado por personas, ahora era nada más que simples escombros y tierra árida. El mundo se corroía en una destrucción inevitable cuyo comienzo se desconocía.

—Esto...era un pequeño valle que dividía ambas ciudades— entristeció agachando la cabeza y volteando al frente.

—Nunca llegué a conocer estos lugares, nunca sabré como fueron...pero ahora eso no es de importancia—puedo sentir la mirada molesta del chico sobre él, en ciertos momentos solía ser así de insensible.

Lo prioritario era completar lo asignado por el presidente y encontrar información relevante sobre el virus-T.

* * *

Apretó el comunicador a tal punto en el que se iba destrozando ¿Dónde estaba?, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas; intentando guardar la calma. No podía perder a una persona tan preciada para ella, miró como unos rayos de luz entraban por una de las ventanas de la lóbrega habitación. Como quería que todo esto terminase y poder ir a casa; como si nada de ese infierno hubiera pasado.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, era de suponer quien sería.

—Otra vez sigues aquí; escondiéndote de todo rastro de compañía...—cerró la puerta y se dirigió al antiguo sofá para sentarse y cruzar las piernas— Ya regresará Mikasa, ya no es un niño como para seguir en compañía tuya.

—Lleva allá afuera dos días ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?

—Podrías empezar dejando de apretar el comunicador, ya que es el único medio con el cual puedes hablar con Eren.

—El quedarme aquí sentada como si me importara mierda lo que le pase; es lo que menos quiero hacer Annie— recostó su espalda en la silla mirando el techo.

No tenía idea de cómo podía estar él, herido o probablemente ya muerto. Se echaba la culpa por dejar que se fuera a una misión tan peligrosa como retener a quienes se quisieran acercar a una de las principales sedes de la Corporación Umbrella en una ciudad infestada de zombis y otros seres mutantes, productos de experimentos fallidos dadas por la corporación misma.

Era tiempo de dejarse de arrepentimientos y hacer algo al respecto. Mikasa se puso de pie, ganándose la atención de su compañera; sin importarle en lo más mínimo, se colocó una chaqueta de cuero; iría a buscar a Eren.

—Si planeas salir, sabes que está terminantemente prohibido abandonar las instalaciones—advirtió la rubia. — al jefe no le gustara para nada tu acción.

—Me importa una mierda lo que él piense, me voy ahora— irritada fue hacia la puerta y giró la perilla.

—Dime... ¿Planeas dejarla sola?—esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para hacer que la azabache retrocediese un paso. — el jefe sabe que la aprecias mucho y quizás utilice como castigo algo contra ella.

—Es muy simple Leonhardt, tú la cuidarás. Porque...— sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, fijos solamente en la rubia quien solo tragó saliva al ver esa temible faceta de la chica. — si algo llega a pasarle a Sasha; tu serás la primera a la que aniquilaré.

—Tardarás mucho en llegar a donde se encuentra Eren— evadió lo dicho por Mikasa, como la ponía nerviosa cuando se ponía así— además no traes armamento en caso de que te encuentres con algún zombi.

—Me las arreglaré; si es que el jefe regresa, asegúrate de decirle que solicitaron mi ayuda y me fui. Claro, si puedes hacer creíble eso...— acomodó su bufanda y se fue.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil— suspiró cansada, no le quedaba de otra que desearle suerte a la chica.

* * *

Tras una hora de recorrido podían tener vista de Trost, sumergida por completo en la destrucción. No era de esperarse que ya haya pasado la infección, por consiguiente hacer que las personas que vivían allí se convirtieran en zombis; y que cierto porcentaje lograra escapar e irse a las zonas protegidas del planeta.

—Hace frío...—frotó sus manos intentando ganar calor, el repentino cambio climático no era normal en el área.

—La contaminación del planeta da resultado a esto; nosotros la contaminamos utilizando armamento químico en un intento de combatir la infección provocada por el virus—fue a la parte posterior del vehículo y sacó un abrigo un tanto malgastado; tirándoselo después al castaño.— esta con un poco de polvo pero te resguardará del frío.

—Gracias, supongo...—se lo puso; Levi no se equivocaba, le daba comezón el abrigo por el polvo— ¿tú no tienes frío?

—Sí, pero al menos puedo soportarlo a diferencia tuya. Ahora deja de hablar y ponte a caminar.

Mantuvieron el paso; buscando rastro de la corporación. Si bien los datos que se le proporcionaron a Ackerman; Corporación Umbrella desde un inicio se dedicó a la fabricación de tecnología y sistemas de salud, siendo esta además una de las más conocidas a nivel mundial, claro que después del inicio de la epidemia fue el principal sospechoso por la provocación de la muy conocida "Era de extinción" que estaba llevando a la humanidad a su pronta desaparición.

El agente a medida que avanzaba se daba con la sorpresa de que no había señal de algún "infectado" y mucho menos de un licker para su suerte; lo que le causaba una ligera curiosidad a la vez que lo aliviaba.

—Detente...— susurró el castaño deteniendo el paso de Levi, quien le miró con desagrado— mira...

A tan solo unos metros de distancia se encontraba una niña; agachada y sin liberar el más insignificante sonido. Levi la miró con detalle, seria de locos que alguien lo suficientemente cuerdo se quedase en un lugar destruido y peor aun infestado de seres que te pueden devorar en cuestión de minutos. Mientras analizaba la situación ignoraba por completo lo que hacía Eren.

— ¿Estás bien?, no te preocupes te ayudaremos— se acercaba a ella despacio sin intención de asustarla.

— ¡Oi, Eren! ¡Aléjate de ella!

— ¿Qué?...—contempló el rostro de la niña cuando volteó, totalmente desfigurado y con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo. Retrocedió asustado al verla, lo que observaba no era una niña; era otro de esos monstruos a los que tanto detestaba.

—Atrás...—jaló al castaño detrás suyo, sacó su arma y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó directo a su cabeza.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre.

—Esto te enseñará a no confiar en tus ojos— guardó el arma y prosiguió su camino. —muévete; esto no es nada comparado a lo que verás más adelante.

Eren no dijo nada, solo miró al cuerpo en el suelo y tragó saliva.

Sintió algo revolverle el estómago, no pensó que a medida que avanzara todo se complicaría, menos siendo intimidado por el agente. Le siguió el paso y suspiró, lo peor de todo era que Levi le había arrebatado sus armas a excepción de una navaja que no le ayudaría en mucho. Un anuncio llamó la atención del castaño, haciéndolo detenerse, miró detenidamente dándose cuenta que era un mapa muy detallado de la ciudad. El azabache al verlo distraído se le acercó.

—No esta tan lejos— mencionó señalando un punto del mapa en particular— Este símbolo es de...

—Umbrella— terminó la frase sin apartar la mirada de esa figura color rojo y blanco.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hay de tu noviecito ese?— preguntó sin apartar la mirada del mapa.

—B-bueno— esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, sus ojos se abrieron espantado. — Supongo que si él no está aquí es porque Joe ya está...— agachó la mirada, intentando –a muy duras penas- sollozar. Si no se lo creía, estaría en problemas.

—Ya veo— tocó su hombro— te ayudaré a encontrar el cuerpo, supongo que es lo único que podré hacer— esa voz tan gruesa y mirada inexpresiva no parecían demostrar emoción, Eren alzó la vista aliviado de que se haya creído su "actuación". —Bien, solo tendremos que caminar un par de cuadras para llegar, además— le tiró un arma al castaño— úsalo bien.

—Si— asintió poniéndole seguro al arma.

Eren iba detrás de Levi, le alegraba que no haya ningún zombi en los alrededores. Le sorprendía que la sede de la corporación este tan al descubierto en un simple edificio, al menos eso era lo que indicaba el mapa. Siguieron así unos treinta minutos, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier anomalía.

—Ya estamos cerca— susurró Eren mirando el logo de la corporación.

Abrieron las enormes puertas de vidrio, el lugar solo era iluminado por luces parpadeantes que apenas funcionaban. Todo estaba destruido, además que estaba cubierto con sangre partes del piso. Solo había equipos médicos y una farmacia en pésimo estado en una esquina. Sin lugar a dudas el lugar perfecto que no levantaría ninguna sospecha.

Cada paso resonaba provocando un eco escalofriante, ya no era momento de echarse para atrás, cada uno cumpliría su cometido y se irían; mejor dicho solo uno tendría que salir de allí vivo ya que no era seguro decir que todo iría bien.

Una puerta en particular llamó su atención, con rasguños que perforaban la puerta de metal y una señal más arriba que decía: "Solo personal autorizado". Ackerman la abrió y no llegaba a ver nada por la ausencia de luz, se dejó guiar por su instinto y solo caminó hasta chocar con algo frío y duro. Con el fuerte golpe la habitación se iluminó solo con la luz de algunos botones que por lo que podía ver el agente, se encontraban en un cuarto de vigilancia. Unos televisores que llenaban en mayor parte la habitación se encendieron, dejando ver cada pasillo, habitación de la corporación.

—Hay cámaras que cubren cada rincón— el castaño miró los televisores encendidos captando los lugares por donde habían pasado.

—No todos— miró otro lado, donde los televisores ya no mostraban el color— acabamos de revisar cada rincón del lugar, y no recuerdo que hayamos pasado por aquí.

—Probablemente haya un sitio que no hayamos revisado— pensó con detenimiento en sus palabras— un sótano quizás...

—No recuerdo haber visto una entrada hacia un sótano.

—Sígueme.

El otro hizo caso, pensó en como ese mocoso vio alguna otra puerta, ya que a lo que le concierne no recordaba nada de eso. Eren se detuvo y señaló la pared.

—Aquí esta— caminó y sacó unas tablas que impedían la vista de la puerta. — no creí que fuera algo importante. Pero aquí esta.

Ackerman se acercó y vio hacia donde se dirigían las escaleras, lo que no pudo lograr por la ausencia de luz; hizo una señal con la mano para que Eren le siguiera, se agarraron del barandal y bajaron, se sentía frío, como si estuvieran en un congelador.

— ¿A que se deberá este cambio tan brusco de temperatura?—los labio de Eren temblaban y se le ponía la piel de gallina, tenía un mal presentimiento pero prefirió no demostrar su preocupación.

—Sea lo que sea; no es bueno. Si no llego a encontrar nada aquí todo esto será en vano— pisó algo mojado y su rostro formó una expresión de asco— ¿Que mierda es esto?— tocó la suela de su bota con repugnancia e intentó ver que era, era mojado y tenía un olor putrefacto. —No puedo ver nada, está todo muy oscuro

—Quizás esto ayude—el castaño logro encontrar un interruptor y activo la energía, las luces se encendieron parpadeantes. —Pero que...—lo que vio a lo largo del lugar le provocó un escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Todo estaba inundado en agua y cuerpos bañados en sangre, una escena completamente escalofriante. Eren se arrepintió de haber encendido las luces. El agente se mantuvo inmóvil por breves instantes; como si no estuviese nada ahí siguió caminando, dejando estupefacto al castaño.

Continuaron absteniéndose de recordar lo anterior; se detuvieron mirando una enorme puerta de acero semi-abierta con múltiples rasguños en esta. Al abrir la puerta se produjo un rechinar, y permitió la vista de lo que era un laboratorio con muestras de lo que elaboraban allí.

—Así que por eso es que se produjo una devastación a nivel mundial— miro la enorme pantalla donde se mostraba la reproducción masiva del virus que se da en un ser humano en cuestión de segundos. — Tch, no hay nada aquí— dijo buscando cualquier rastro que lo lleve a obtener alguna pista sobre el Virus-T, pero nada.

—Supongo que no estamos solos, alguien más estuvo aquí— miró unos enormes contenedores de cristal rotos, se acercó para ver un nombre que estaba escrito en el vidrio.

Lo que decía era: **_012Licker_**

El rostro de Eren palideció, miró el otro contenedor y leyó la misma secuencia de números. Lo mismo pasó con el otro; y con el otro. El castaño retrocedió mirando la abrumadora cantidad de contenedores vacios en todo el laboratorio.

—Se realizaban mutaciones y entre diversos resultados se llegaron a crear lickers—Levi leyó unos de los documentos archivados, le intrigaba el cómo podían dejar información importante tan al descubierto, probablemente para la corporación esto era irrelevante.

Un fuerte estruendo se produjo fuera del laboratorio, ambos se detuvieron y guardaron silencio. Ackerman se acercó a la puerta y miró por la parte entreabierta de esta. Lo que menos se esperaba y prefería no tener que lidiar se acercaba, un licker.

—Mierda—dijo el agente para sus adentros— Retrocede—le ordenó al castaño, quien posteriormente sacó su arma al igual que el agente.

Como despreciaba a esas cosas, de apariencia espeluznante, como ver a un humano sin piel y añadiéndole a eso la falta de sentido común. Ackerman retrocedió apuntando a la puerta, estaban atrapados, en su mente pasaban diversas ideas de cómo poder escapar, pero ninguna estaba a su alcance. El y el castaño se escondieron detrás de un escritorio esperando a que el licker cruzase por esa puerta; hasta que por fin lo que tanto esperaban sucedió, el licker empujó la puerta de golpe a pesar de que su andar era lento, no tenía sentido de la vista por lo cual se guiaba de sus otros sentidos.

—Tú irás por la izquierda y yo por la derecha— susurró Levi sin dejar de apartar la vista de su objetivo, el castaño asintió quitándole el seguro al arma. Lanzó un suspiro antes de decir— ¡Ahora!

En cuestión de segundos salieron y apuntaron a donde se suponía que estaba el licker, pero no había nada. Antes de que alguno pudiese articular palabra, algo viscoso cayó sobre la cabeza de Eren, quien lo tocó y miró de dónde provino esto, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil con lo que vio, aquel ser cuadrúpedo estaba en el techo.

Ambos se alejaron velozmente de su posición; el licker de un salto aterrizó en el suelo soltando un gruñido. Este avanzó rápidamente hacia el castaño, quien disparó para defenderse, pero el otro era más veloz y esquivaba las balas. En un despiste por parte del castaño, el licker se lanzó sobre él dispuesto a atacarlo, el agente disparaba incontables veces a la espalda del licker dispuesto a derribarlo, sin surtir efecto alguno. Antes de pensar en lo peor, sus ojos presenciaron algo inimaginable.

El licker se alejaba despacio de Eren, quien solo estaba con la respiración tranquila. El agente no se podía explicar lo que veía ¡¿Cómo es que no le hacía nada?!

Eren volvió a la realidad y empuñó su arma a nueva cuenta, apuntando a la cabeza del licker.

— ¡Dispare agente!— fue el primero en iniciar el disparo hacia la cabeza de ese ser aprovechando su distracción, Ackerman reaccionó e hizo lo mismo.

Hasta que al final, murió.

—Supuse que esto pasaría— miró el cuerpo fríamente, volteó a ver su brazo, estaba herido y desprendía sangre.

—Explícame esto...— dijo el agente, miró el rostro dudoso del castaño y dijo molesto y con más fuerza— ¡Explica que fue lo que paso hace rato! ¡Esa cosa no te atacó! ¡Y ahora tu-...— dejó de hablar mirando como el brazo del castaño, de manera sorprendente desprendía vapor y a medida pasaban los segundos la herida se iba cerrando—que demonios...

—Tengo una muy buena explicación para esto— por primera vez después de un largo tiempo empezaba a sentir miedo, miedo a ser descubierto.

Levi avanzó hacía Eren, quien asustado retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. La mano del azabache tomó su cuello y lo alzó a pesar de la diferencia de altura, el castaño poco a poco no podía respirar, solo escuchó claramente lo que le dijo el agente.

— ¡¿Qué eres tú?!— Su mirada afilada perforaba profundamente la mirada del otro—Tú... no eres un ser humano normal— de pronto su mirada se fijó en su herida aun cubierta por las prendas del castaño y soltó de golpe a Eren haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Levi sacó apresurado lo que cubría su herida y vio que la herida ya había cicatrizado.

—Yo...soy parte de ellos—respondió inexpresivo, mirando el suelo. —Tengo el Virus-T en mí.

De todo lo que había mencionado, eso fue lo que dejó al azabache sin palabras, con un semblante frio, firme y sin apartar la mirada del castaño formuló estas palabras:

—Tú no eres humano, tú...eres un monstruo.

* * *

**Informe de Eren N°2**

Se mostraron muchas dificultades en el camino, será difícil lidiar con el agente Levi Ackerman. Y en lo peor de todo, ha descubierto que soy uno de los miles de infectados por el Virus-T, pero que no soy uno cualquiera, el virus no surtió los mismos efectos en mi como en otras personas, sin embargo, nunca pensé que todo eso se diera a revelar y mucho menos ahora. Pero de ahora en adelante mientras siga al lado del agente; estoy atrapado.

* * *

-Todos levantan trinches dispuestos a matarme-

-Me resisto escondiéndome en mi casa- (?)

Con respecto a mi demora solo diré...lo lamento

Uno anda ocupado y debe atender sus prioridades. Luego están los fics (?)

Agradezco a la gente bonita que aun lee este fic :'ccc

Hasta un próximo cap

Agradezco además a mi hermosa Ame8910 que se toma el tiempo para corregir esto porque a esta escritora le da paja hacerlo por su cuenta xD

Zeit.


End file.
